Disney Descendants 2: A Second Chance
by RaInBoWsKuLlDrOpS
Summary: Things seemed to have settled for everyone since coming home from the Isle; but the question is can you ever teach an old sea dog new tricks? SLIGHT SPOILER IN THE INTRODUCTION OF THE FIRST CHAPTER. Read and find out! Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, welcome to my D2 short story! I actually attempted to write this a month before D2 came out; this idea came to me and I wanted to play around with it. I know what you are thinking - how can I write this before the film? Well I had this prepared but I edited it after watching the film in case I needed to add any further details. Anyway enough of me trying to defend myself, I hope you enjoy this story. Some of you guys asked me to do some D2 related stories so without further ado - here is Disney Descendants 2: A Second Chance. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

 **P.S I just thought that I would make you aware that I have added some notes in the introductions of these chapters which may give you spoilers to the film (like just below). So if you haven't watched the film yet then read at your own peril.**

 **ADDED AFTER WATCHING D2: this story works on the premise of that after Mal's fight with Uma on the Isle Ben offers Uma, Harry and Gil a second chance (if you pardon the pun). So in this timeline Uma hypnotising Ben doesn't exist - which quite frankly broke me when I watched it.**

* * *

 _*Mal's POV*_

* * *

It had now been a week since the whole saga with Uma had happened; and as Ben felt bad for Harry, Gil and Uma he decided to give them all a second chance. I did tell him to be wary; _they did kidnap him after all!_ But Ben being Ben he wanted to show that he was the bigger person and gave them a chance. However they were warned; everything that had happened on the Isle was in the past and this is where it had to stay. They were also told that they had to change their ways otherwise they would get sent back; all three of them looked remorseful. _Even Uma!_ However I could never trust that shrimpy drama queen and I knew it would only be a matter of time before she was sent back to the Isle.

* * *

Ben had invited everyone to his summer lodge and we were having a pool party; he seemed to think that we all needed this. I couldn't lie and say that I wasn't looking forward to the party. What made me on edge was the fact that Uma, Harry and Gil was going to be there; yes they might have said that they wanted to be good but I had a gut feeling and I couldn't get rid of it.

We were now all coupled together and sat in pods around the pool. Me and Ben had our drinks on the table in front of our love seat and we were snuggled into each other just enjoying each other's company as we watched everyone enjoy themselves. Yes we were going to mingle with everyone in a little bit but for now after everything that had happened it was nice to sit and just enjoy snuggling into each other. I kept letting my eyes wander over to the side gate as I knew that Uma, Gil and Harry were due to arrive - I could only hope that they proved me wrong and had changed their ways. But I wouldn't hold my breath.

* * *

 _*Meanwhile in Uma's POV*_

* * *

"Wow!" I heard Harry and Gil say together as we all walked up to Beastie Boy's summer house. Even I couldn't lie and say that I wasn't impressed; however as an afterthought I couldn't help but roll my eyes at how ostentatious everything was. Everything was always bigger and better with these goody-two-shoes princes and princesses; maybe this is why it was so easy for the purple freak and her band of misfits to change. Saying that they all claimed to be in love; _someone pass me a sick bucket!_ The way they were with each other made me sick to my stomach; especially the way Mal was with Ben. He acted like she was a perfect angel; _she's far from perfect - the stories that I could tell him._

"Yeah" Gil said slowly which broke me out of my train of thought.

"This place is amazing" he said in awe as he looked around at Ben's summer house.

"Yeah" I agreed darkly as we walked through the gates and started to head towards the side of the house.

"I can't wait to pull some ladies" Gil said eagerly as he clasped his hands together.

"Gil please" Harry chuckled.

"You couldn't pull your own leg" he teased.

"Hmph!" Gil puffed which made me roll my eyes. _Yes I was very loyal to my crew; but sometimes I could knock their heads together - however this wouldn't knock any sense into them. It would probably damage the one brain cell they have between them to be honest._

"And you are any better?" I heard Gil ask Harry incredulously.

"Actually-" Harry started as our eyes fell onto Beastie Boy's pool that was currently filled with other guests.

"I can" he added gleefully.

"But there is only one girl I'm interested in" he finished and I watched as he started to gaze over the guests for the purple haired freak.

"Harry!" I snapped as I noticed that his eyes lit up when they landed on her.

"Give it up!" I whined.

"The purple freak has chosen Beastie Boy" I reminded him coolly.

"Yeah well I think I can turn her head" he stated as he tore his eyes away from Mal and Ben in the distance to look down at me.

"What makes you think she'll want you?" Gil asked.

"I could turn her head" he added proudly as he puffed out his chest. I pursed my lips to make sure that I didn't laugh however Harry was more forthcoming; he laughed darkly in Gil's face which made him puff however when Harry's eyes caught mine he stopped.

"Sorry Gil" Harry cooed as he looked back at Gil.

"I thought you were telling me a joke" he teased.

"You might be vain like your father" he said as he playfully shoved Gil's right shoulder which made Gil glare at him.

"But that is where the similarity ends" Harry said happily in a sing-song voice.

"You are not the ladies man that you think you are" he stated bluntly and I watched as Gil's face dropped as we found three seats that were free by the pool.

"Grr!" Gil growled at him as I dropped into the seat in the middle of them.

"Well how about you put your money where your mouth is?" Gil asked as they both sat down.

"Oh" Harry said as his eyes widened. I rolled my eyes at this - _why did I chose these two morons as my first and second mate?_

"You know I'm a betting man" Harry added gleefully.

"What are the sakes?" he enquired.

"£100 says I can sleep with Mal before you" Gil stated as a large smirk spread across his face.

"£100 says I can" Harry persisted.

"Deal!" they both said together before they spat into their own hands and shook hands wholeheartedly. I sighed at them; _why they had to concentrate their efforts on her for I would love to know? Surely they knew that they had bigger fish to fry!_

"You two can try that; but I have got bigger fish to fry!" I spat as I sat forward.

"Like what?" Harry asked as he finally turned his attention towards me.

"I might have promised to be a good little girl" I cooed as I pulled a funny face which made both Harry and Gil laugh.

"But I have come here with a plan" I advised darkly. _This wasn't a lie I had come here with a plan and I intended to see it through and this time it will work!_

"Now if you two would stop acting like idiots!" I snapped as I flung my arms up in the air in irritation.

"We could get to work" I stated bluntly.

"Sorry Uma" Harry and Gil said together disgruntledly.

"What's the plan?" Gil asked.

"I'm going to target Ben; if I can lead him away from Mal and get in between them-" I started gleefully as I rubbed my hands together.

"Mal will have a breakdown and turn evil" I advised as I looked over to them and rolled my eyes at the sight of them. They were currently cuddled together on a sun lounger talking and they had their friends surrounding them; they might paint the perfect picture but if my plan went the way I wanted it to I could make both of their world's end.

"She will then go and get the fairy godmother's wand because she will feel so heartbroken and betrayed" I explained as I tore my eyes away from them.

"And she will use that anger to try and get revenge" I added.

"I have dealt with Mal's backlash in the past first hand" I stated knowingly as I looked from Harry to Gil.

"So I know how to push her to it" I laughed darkly.

"So after she has got the wand we will then steal it from her" I muttered as a large devilish grin spread across my face.

"And she won't see it coming" I chuckled darkly.

"What makes it even better is that she will get sent back to the Isle for stealing it" I said as I grinned at Gil, who grinned back at me.

"And then we can pounce at the right time" I added as I then looked at Harry and I noticed that he had a large devilish grin spread across his face.

"Perfect!" they both said together before they high fived each other.

"Beastie Boy and that purple haired freak aren't going to know what has hit them" I stated before we all started laughing as we all looked at the perfect couple that were completely unaware of what was coming their way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, welcome to my D2 story. I hope you enjoy where I am going with this; once this plot took hold of me I had to finish it. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

 _*Mal's POV*_

* * *

"Mal" I heard Ben say as my body froze in shock. What Uma didn't realise is that with me being part fairy I had hyper senses. So of course I just heard everything that she had just said; and to be honest I didn't know what I was more shocked at. _Uma's plan or Gil and Harry's bet._

"Mal honey" I heard Ben say which broke me out of my train of throught and I slowly looked up at him. When I looked up at him I was met with concern in his eyes so I must have looked very startled by what I had just heard.

"What's wrong?" Ben muttered as he pushed his face close to mine so me and Ben could speak a little bit more privately.

"Erm" I started nervously. _Should I tell Ben what I had just overheard? How would he react to such information? I really didn't want to cause a scene; yes this would probably knock Uma off her guard but what proof did I have? It would be my word against Uma's and I really didn't want the drama._

"Mal you are starting to worry me" Ben advised which broke me out of my train of thought again.

"Ben can we go?" I quickly asked. _If me and Ben weren't here then we were going to be away from Uma's, Gil's and Harry's advances. I really didn't want to lose Ben and I didn't want to go through anything that could cause that and to be honest with Uma, Gil and Harry wanting to try things it was really scaring me._

"Go?" Ben asked as he started to look confused.

"Go where?" he asked as he brushed his nose against mine.

"Home" I muttered.

"Please?" I begged and my voice broke as a lump started to form in my throat.

"Hey" Ben said and he pulled me tightly to him so my face was now in the crux of his neck.

"Tell me what's wrong?" he asked as I started to snuggle into his neck.

"I knew this would happen" I muttered sadly.

"I just knew it" I added.

"Mal sweetheart" Ben said as he pulled away and let his eyes burn into mine.

"Talk to me" he advised.

"You know I have hyper hearing-" I started.

"Yes" he confirmed.

"I've just heard something and I don't like it" I explained.

"We need to go" I pressed.

"And now!" I urged.

"What have you heard?" Ben said as he cupped my face and made me look at him. I felt my body start to hyperventilate as I started to panic; _if I told Ben would he cause a scene? If Ben told me that Uma was after him I don't know what I would do; but I know that I wouldn't want to leave him in any situations where he was going to be left on his own with her._

"Mal I can't help you until you tell me what is going on" Ben urged which broke me out of my train of thought.

"Uma's plotting" I advised.

"So is Harry and Gil" I added.

"What?" Ben asked incredulously.

"How do you know?" he questioned as his eyes narrowed.

"I've just heard them" I confirmed.

"Look they've just came in" I advised and I nodded in their direction and I watched as Ben looked in the direction that I was nodding to. Ben quickly looked down at me and he pulled me close to him and I noted that he pursed his lips together.

"What's their plan?" he asked as he stroked my cheeks with both of his thumbs.

"Uma is going to try and get close to you; she wants to make me kick off" I advised as I stared into his eyes.

"Why?" Ben asked.

"She seems to think I will turn evil and go for the wand; when I do she plans to steal it from me" I concluded.

"I see" he noted.

"Is this Harry and Gil's plan as well?" Ben wondered.

"Partly" I stated.

"They also have a bet to see who can turn my head from you" I muttered as I winced.

"What?" he asked incredulously as his hands dropped from my face and he tightened his arms tightened around me.

"Yeah" I confirmed.

"They have high stakes to see who can sleep with me first" I explained.

"Grr!" Ben growled.

"Ben stop" I said as I reached up and cupped his face so he was now forced to look at me.

"They will know something is up" I reminded him.

"Probably" he agreed.

"I don't want them near you" he said as I watched as panic hit his eyes.

"And I don't want Uma near you" I stressed as I let my rib cage heave in panic.

"The thing is Mal-" Ben started.

"As this is my summer house we can't really leave" he advised.

"I thought you would say that" I sighed.

"How about this?" he suggested.

"You don't leave my side and I don't leave yours?" he suggested.

"Hmm" I murmured.

"Ben we are staying here" I stated.

"That is correct" he confirmed.

"Uma doesn't care about boundaries-" I stated sadly.

"Right?" Ben prompted slowly as he pulled one brow up in confusion.

"She will come into your room; I won't feel safe going to sleep here" I said panic stricken.

"Not if we lock our bedroom doors" Ben answered.

"This is really worrying you isn't it?" he asked as I pursed my lips and I looked down.

"Yes" I advised as I started to stroke his face with my thumbs.

"Ben I put you at a great risk when Uma captured you-" I started.

"Anything could have happened to you" I added.

"I could have lost you" I finished as my voice broke.

"Hey!" Ben muttered.

"Come here" Ben added and he readjusted us both so he was now lying down and my head was snuggled into his chest.

"That is never going to happen" Ben said as he pressed a kiss to the top of my head.

"I promise" he said sincerely.

"How about we stay together tonight?" he suggested.

"Won't people talk?" I asked slowly as I looked up at him.

"Probably" he agreed.

"But I don't care" he dismissed.

"If you are this scared then I need to stay with you" he advised as he cupped the right hand side of my face with his left hand.

"Thanks Benny" I said happily. _This made me feel better about this situation; if I stayed with Ben then there was no way that Uma, Gil or Harry could try anything. Me and Ben would need to talk about school though - just until things calmed down._

"You're welcome Mally" he replied.

"I love you" I said with a small smile.

"I love you too" he replied lovingly before he pressed a long and loving kiss against my lips.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, what do you think so far? Do you think Mal and Ben are going to be able to find a way to make sure that they are not going to get caught up in Uma's, Harry's or Gil's advances?** **Read and find out! Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox.**

* * *

*Ben's POV*

* * *

After having my conversation with Mal I was feeling apprehensive; after what had happened on the Isle I knew what Uma, Gil and Harry were all capable of. And after what Mal had told me it made me so unsettled; I most definitely didn't want anyone let alone Uma. Mal knew that I loved her and didn't want anyone else; however I knew how she felt. I now had to worry about not just one of them but both of them trying to take my Mal away from me; of course I knew she would never go there but now I knew their intentions I was going to have to keep a very close eye on them.

A little while later I suggested to Mal that we went and got another drink so we made our way to the kitchen; after me and Mal got our drinks I then told her that I was going to do to the toilet. I watched as her eyes widened in shock at this and I quickly pulled her into a hug and muttered into her ear that everything was going to be ok. After we broke apart I noticed that Evie looked confused at mine and Mal's exchanges and I smiled at them both before I turned and left them both hoping that nothing was about to happen.

* * *

"Your Majesty" I heard a cool voice say as I had just finished walking down the stairs to return back to Mal. I turned my head and I noticed that Uma was standing leaning against the wall; I had to stop my eyes from widening in shock. _Uma was on her own! Where was Harry and Gil?_

"Hello Uma" I replied politely as I took a step towards her so I could hear her over the music.

"Thank you for inviting me" she replied as a small smile spread across her face. I looked over to the kitchen behind her and I noticed that Mal was still with Evie in the kitchen; however Evie was engrossed in conversation with Jane and Lonnie. I could see that Mal was trying to get involved but she looked worried. _Had something happened when I was in the bathroom?_

"This is quite a place you have here" Uma added which broke me out of my train of thought.

"Thank you" I answered as I looked down at her.

"I'm glad you could all come" I added with my regal trademark smile that I had perfected over the years.

"Yeah" she said.

"Wouldn't miss this for the world" she cooed.

"I hope you enjoy the rest of your evening" I replied as I was eager to get back to Mal; _if she saw me talking to Uma she was going to freak!_

"Don't go" Uma said quickly as she placed her hand on my right forearm.

"I need to talk to you" she said as she fluttered her eye lids at me.

"Right?" I said slowly as I stepped away from Uma so her hand fell from my arm.

"About what?" I asked and I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Gil was now inching his way closer to Mal and it was starting to make me panic.

"About what happened on the Isle-" Uma started as she smiled at me.

"I just want to make sure that it is all in fact in the past" she added.

"Water under the bridge" I replied happily.

"Perfect" she flirted as she took a step towards me. I gulped to myself; _I didn't like this situation at all - I didn't want to be with anyone apart from Mal!_

"I can see what Mal sees in you" she purred as she slowly looked me up and down.

"She's a very lucky girl" she stated as she looked back up at my face.

"I like to think I'm a very lucky guy" I advised as I took a step back.

"Hmm" Uma grunted.

"Well I suppose that is one way of thinking about it" she agreed as she grinned at me.

"You obviously have a thing for bad girls" she flirted as she tilted her head to the side slightly.

"Only one girl in particular" I confirmed as I looked back at Mal and I noticed that she was now talking to Gil. _Lucifer! These VK's worked quick!_

"Who in which is going to wondering where I am" I added.

"So if you could excuse me Uma" I added politely.

"Nice speaking to you" I said and I turned to leave to go and rescue my purple haired princess.

"Don't go" she repeated.

"I want to make amends" she said as she pouted.

"And you have Uma" I pressed as I looked down at her.

"As far as I am concerned what happened on the Isle is in the past; we probably shouldn't fixate on this" I advised.

"This is your second chance to live a good life and I am happy that you have chosen to make the choice to be good" I concluded.

"You all deserve this second chance" I continued.

"Thank you for seeing good in me" Uma said happily as she took another step towards me; this whole situation was making me nervous. Out the corner of my eye I noticed that Gil was now flexing his muscles at Mal; I had to resist the urge to roll my eyes. From what my parents had told me about Gaston it would appear Gil was exactly like him.

"You're welcome" I replied absentmindedly.

"Maybe we could get to know each other better" Uma flirted which broke my train of thought from Gil and back onto her.

"Maybe" I agreed nervously as I looked down at her.

"I'll let you get on" I stressed.

"Enjoy the rest of your evening" I added and I quickly stepped away from Uma before she could try to push any further. However my face dropped slightly when I noticed that Gil was still talking to Mal and by the look on her face it didn't look very good.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, what do you think so far? Let's see what happens next; what could Gil be saying to Mal to make Ben panic? Let's find out now! Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

 _*Mal's POV*_

* * *

I was now stood in the kitchen with Evie after Ben had gone to the toilet; to be honest I felt very unsettled. Yes after everything that had happened on the Isle Ben understood Uma, Gil and Harry a little better but I knew what they were really capable of. So the fact that they were targeting me and Ben was worrying me; I really didn't like this situation but I didn't want to let on to Uma that I knew. _Lucifer only knows what else she would attempt if she failed with this plan!_

"Mal" I heard a voice say. I froze slightly; I knew that due to Gil's typical behaviour he couldn't wait to try and get one over on Harry. Unfortunately for the both of them I knew what they were up to so I could decline all advances from them.

"Hello Gil" I replied politely as I turned and looked up at him.

"Can I have a word please?" he asked. I noticed that Harry was stood at the other end of the kitchen and he had turned his back on me and Gil so he can pour himself another drink. However it didn't escape me that I noticed that there was a smirk plastered all over his face.

"Of course" I replied as I looked over at Evie. I sighed; yes Evie didn't know about the situation but she knew I still felt awkward around our three new friends. Unfortunately for me Evie is too engrossed in conversation with Lonnie and Jane to notice that Gil was stood next to me.

"What would you like to speak to me about?" I asked and Gil nodded to the right hand side of him and we both took a step away from the others.

"I just wanted to apologise for what happened on the Isle-" Gil started as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"It's ok" I replied as I started to hope that Ben would suddenly make an appearance.

"Main thing is it's over" I added with a small smile.

"Yeah" Gil said nervously and we both fell into an awkward silence.

"Is that everything?" I asked hopefully which broke the silence after we awkwardly looked at each other for a few seconds.

"No" Gil answered as he shook his head.

"No" he repeated.

"Right?" I said slowly before I pursed my lips and I started to stir my drink with my straw.

"Actually-" Gil started after a few seconds.

"I just wondered whether you could help me with something?" he asked.

"Ok" I said.

"What?" I asked.

"Erm-" Gil said and I could tell that he was now frantically trying to think about what he could say. I made a mental note; _if this is how Gil was going to play it then it wasn't going to be very hard to keep him at arm's length._ I continued to watch as Gil struggled to come up with something but then I saw his eyes light up - _here we go, let's see what he has in store for me now!_

"Could you put a good word for me with Ben?" he asked eagerly.

"Erm" I said as I pulled one brow up in confusion.

"Yeah" I confirmed.

"Any particular reason?" I asked.

"I want to join-" he started.

"The sports team" he said slowly. I heard Harry stifle a laugh and I watched as he gripped the counter tightly - _he must have thought that Gil's advances were a bit farfetched as well._

"You mean the Tourney team?" I questioned.

"Yeah" he confirmed.

"Do you think I have the right build?" he said and he started to flex his muscles in front of me. I pursed my lips together to stop myself from laughing; he seemed to be more like his father than I initially thought

"I suppose" I agreed as I took a sip of my drink.

"Yeah" he said for the third time.

"It's quite a rough game; you need to have the right build I guess" I answered as I shrugged.

"Aha" he replied as he continued to flex his muscles.

"I'll mention it to Ben that you are interested" I advised.

"I'm sure that he'll mention something to his coach" I added.

"If that is all?" I asked hopefully.

"No" he said shaking his head and I had to stop my eyes widening in panic as I saw out of the corner of my eye that Ben was now speaking to Uma at the bottom of the stairs. I didn't like the look of it; she was now stood very close to him and by the looks of it he looked very nervous.

"Just wondered whether we could hang out some time?" I heard Gil say.

"Yeah" I said as I looked back at him and I noticed that his face had lit up. _Uh oh! It looked like Gil was getting the wrong end of the stick and I needed to quickly make sure he knew where we both stood._

"I'm sure we could get everyone together and hang out" I advised with a smile.

"Oh" Gil answered as his face dropped.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"I didn't mean-" he started but stopped himself as he pursed his lips together.

"What did you mean Gil?" I wondered.

"I meant me and you" he boldly stated with a grin.

"Oh" I said as I let my eyes widen at what he said.

"Oh!" I repeated incredulously.

"Right" I said slowly as I nodded.

"Erm-" I started nervously and I watched as Gil pulled one brow up as he watched me react to what he was saying.

"Gil you know Ben's my boyfriend" I advised.

"I'm not going to cheat on him" I added so he would get the hint.

"Yeah" he said as he pursed his lips together.

"I suppose your right" he sighed.

"I just thought I would ask" he advised.

"Shy bairns and all that" he added as he started to rock on his feet and swing his arms.

"Yeah" I replied and I sighed to myself as I watched as Ben walked up to me and Gil.

"What are we talking about?" he asked as he stood next to me.

"Gil was just saying that he wanted to join the Tourney team" I advised as I looked up at Ben.

"Oh" Ben said as his eyes widened as I handed him his drink.

"I'll let coach know" Ben said as he wrapped his left arm around my shoulders.

"Thank you" he replied.

"We best be off Gil" I advised.

"It's been lovely speaking to you" I stated.

"Yeah it has" he answered.

"See you dude" Gil said as he looked at Ben.

"See you" Ben said and me and Ben turned and started to walk out of the kitchen. I now felt safe now I was with Ben however as we left the room I heard Harry laugh at Gil and I saw Gil scowl at him; this only made a thought come to my mind. _That maybe this problem had only just begun._


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, how are you all? What did you think of D2? I know it was amazing wasn't it! Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

After leaving everyone in the kitchen I let Ben lead me to his bedroom; I knew how this was going to look to everyone but I was past caring. Me and Ben needed to talk; and we needed to decide what we were going to do. After we left the Isle I thought we had put everything behind us - apparently this wasn't the case.

"What did Gil just say to you?" Ben asked after he closed the door behind us as I sat down on his bed.

"Mal" Ben said after I didn't answer him as my mind was concentrating on what had already happened this evening.

"I could tell by your face that you weren't happy" he prompted as he sat down next to me.

"Well-" I started.

"Apart from asking me to put a good word in with you for Tourney he asked me out" I admitted.

"What?" Ben asked and he quickly wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm going to kill him!" he growled.

"Don't" I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I don't want the scene" I advised sadly.

"Fine!" He puffed.

"I really wish you would let me" he whined as he glared at the door.

"Don't" I repeated as I moved my hands and quickly cupped his face so I forced him to look at me.

"It's not worth it" I urged. I wasn't lying it wasn't worth it; the last thing me and Ben needed was drama. We already had enough drama when we came back from the Isle; everyone wanted to know what had happened. Thankfully we were able to form a story of me and Ben having an argument and I left for some space; everyone knew that Ben came back to get me. We just happened to miss about the part about him getting kidnapped and me, Evie, Jay and Carlos having to save him. Admittedly everyone was confused when we came back with three new friends, but Ben advised everyone when he was on the Isle he had chosen the next batch of VK's to come and live in Auradon.

"I don't want him coming near you" Ben said and I watched as panic started to form in his eyes.

"Or Harry for that matter" he quickly added.

"They won't" I said trying to reassure him as I stroked his cheeks slowly with my thumbs.

"I know how to deal with them" I said soothingly.

"I can keep them at arm's length" I finished with a small smile hoping that this would reassure him.

"Be that as it may-" Ben started as he reached up and started to stroke the back of my hands with his.

"I'm still going to worry when I'm not around you" Ben explained.

"Especially at school" he pressed.

"Ben please try not to worry" I answered sincerely as I stared into his eyes.

"We will get through this" I promised.

"Just concentrate on the fact that I love you and will only ever want you" I said lovingly as I watched as Ben smiled at me.

"And I will only ever want you Mal" he promised before he pressed a long and loving kiss against my lips.

"What happened with Uma anyway?" I asked eager to know what she had already tried with my Benny.

"Well you were right-" Ben started as he pursed his lips together.

"How?" I questioned.

"Uma was just flirting with me" he confirmed.

"What?" I wondered incredulously as I started to fill with anger. _I could kill Uma for this; how could she think that she could take Ben away from me? She didn't even want Ben! She just wanted to get back at me, use me! All for the villain cause, well I was going to put a stop to this. I just had to think how._

"Yeah" Ben said as he broke me out of my train of thought.

"Saying that she sees what you see in me and that she wants to get to know me better" Ben advised and I started to stare into space. _She wants to get to know Ben better? Over my dead body she will!_

"Mal" Ben said as I continued to rack my brain on how I was going to stop Uma and her plot to get the wand.

"Mal" Ben said as he put both hands on the top of my shoulders and he gripped me tightly.

"Please answer me!" he begged. I finally looked up at him and when I did I was met with confusion, panic and despair.

"I told you this would happen" I said sadly as I felt a lump in my throat; _I knew what Uma, Gil and Harry was like. I also knew the extremes that they would go; I knew I would never sleep with either Harry or Gil. But I knew that Uma would go to any length to try and take Ben away from me; yes Ben didn't want anything to do with her - but this wasn't going to stop her from trying._

"I know" he muttered sadly.

"But I quickly dismissed what she was doing" he advised and I could tell that he was now mentally kicking himself.

"She will keep trying Ben" I pressed as tears started to build up in my eyes.

"I wouldn't put it past her to try and sleep with you" I said as I shrugged his arms away from me.

"Mal that would never happen" Ben said as he cupped the left hand side of my face.

"We haven't even been like that Mal" he reminded me.

"But you know I only want to be like that with you" he promised as he stared into my eyes.

"Yeah" I replied.

"Same" I answered.

"Ben you don't know what Uma is really like" I said panic stricken.

"She is going to really try" I cried as tears started to flow down my cheeks.

"Well she can try all she wants" Ben said as he brushed the tears away from my cheeks.

"She is never going to turn my head" he promised.

"No one is" he stated.

"Mal please don't get upset over this" he begged as I pulled my face away from his hands and I wiped my nose and eyes on the back of my hands.

"It's hard not to!" I cried.

"Ben I put you at a great risk-" I started.

"Mal you didn't make me come to the Isle" Ben disagreed as I started on working on trying to regulate my breathing.

"Yes I did" I breathed as I looked back at him.

"You wanted to fix things with me after our argument" I reminded him as I started to pat my eyes hoping that my makeup hadn't smudged.

"Yes" he agreed as I pulled my phone out of my pocket and checked my face in my phone's camera - _thankfully I was quickly able to fix things._

"Because I wasn't willing to lose you" Ben said as I slid my phone back into my pocket.

"I can't" he stressed as he slid his hands into mine.

"And I can't loose you" I said as I squeezed his hands.

"And Uma knows this" I said as I pushed away the lump in my throat; _I had to calm myself down before we returned to the others. I didn't want to cause a scene and make Uma think that she had got to me or Ben._

"She is going to use that against me" I urged.

"Against us!" I snapped in irritation.

"I knew that she would try something!" I spat.

"I just knew!" I snapped as I balled my fists and gritted my teeth together.

"Mal calm down" Ben said and he pulled my hands towards him so he was able to pull me into a hug.

"She might not try anything" he suggested.

"Ben I know Uma a lot better than you" I said as I looked up at him.

"She will" I advised.

"Ben if she takes you away from me it will kill me!" I cried.

"She's not going to take me away" Ben said and he pulled me back to him so my face was now pressed against his left shoulder.

"I love you" he said into my hair.

"And after everything that we have already been through it shows that we are always going to have each other's back and what we have is for keeps" he explained lovingly.

"Promise?" I asked as I looked up at him.

"I promise" he promised.

"Anyway it's getting late" Ben said and we both looked at the bedside clock and saw that it was now quarter to three in the morning.

"Everyone should be going soon" Ben advised which made me look back at him.

"Yeah" I agreed.

"So let's go down and see everyone before they go" he advised as he stood up.

"Ok" I answered and I stood up as well.

"Ben?" I said as he slid his hand into mine.

"Aha" he replied as he looked down at me.

"Can I still stay with you tonight?" I asked nervously; _yes me and Ben might have fallen asleep on a couch together accidentally but sharing a bed was different - even though neither of us were ready for anything._

"Of course Princess" Ben said as he smiled at me. Ben then stepped towards me and he pressed a long and loving kiss against my lips. We both smiled at each other before we walked out of the room hand in hand; when we got back to the others I noticed that Uma, Gil and Harry had disappeared. Before I could question where they had gone Evie quickly answered the question; apparently after me and Ben went upstairs they all made their excuses and left. Yes it was a good thing now; _but where on Auradon was this going to lead on to?_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, thanks for taking the time to read this story. It does mean a lot; let's jump straight back into it! Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

A couple of days had passed since Ben's pool party; yes I still felt unsettled by everything but thankfully me and Ben hadn't seen the infamous trio anywhere. I put this down to the fact that it was now their second day in Auradon Prep and to be honest it looked like they were trying to keep a low profile. _How long will it last is anyone's guess_ I told myself as I opened my locker before I was going to meet up with Ben next to his locker. We both had free periods next so we were planning on spending some time together - yes it was a study date but any time with my Benny time was worth it.

"Hello" I heard someone say in a sing-song voice as I just slid my last text book into my bag. My body froze; _here goes strike two!_

"Hello" I answered in the same sing-song tone as I slammed my locker shut dramatically as I span around and looked up at Harry.

"You ok?" I asked as I watched as he learnt against the lockers on his right arm.

"Yes" he said happily.

"Are you?" He enquired politely.

"Yeah" I advised.

"All of this is still a lot to get used to" he laughed as he quickly looked down to the floor before he looked up at me.

"I know" I replied.

"It can take a while" I advised.

"Yeah" he answered as he pursed his lips together; without knowing both of Uma's plan and Harry's bet with Gil I would have felt unsettled around them until things had calmed down. But due to the fact that I knew about Harry's bet and I was now on my own with him; it was sending me on edge.

"How did you do it?" Harry questioned as I readjusted my bag strap on my shoulder.

"I guess-" I started as I pursed my lips together as I started to think.

"Because I had made friends here it made it easier" I advised.

"Ben made it easier" I quickly added hoping that this would keep Harry at bay - _but I wasn't going to hold my breath._

"Yeah" Harry agreed as he pulled his arm away from the lockers and stood up straight.

"Falling in love will probably do that" Harry chuckled.

"Yeah" I agreed.

"Something I never thought would happen" I stated nervously.

"Yeah" Harry answered before we both fell into an awkward silence.

"Do you mind showing me where Goodness 101 is? I still don't know where things are" he asked politely.

"Of course; it's my free period" I advised and we both started to walk down the empty corridor. I couldn't help but note that Harry was more smoother than Gil; he didn't seem so upfront about it. Yes Harry might not be attempting anything and I could only hope for this; however as we went around the corner an afterthought came to me. Harry was trying something - _he just appeared smarter than Gil._

"So you and Ben?" Harry asked which made me look up at him.

"Yes?" I wondered. _Here we go Mal, let's see what Harry has in store for you now._

"Is it serious?" he asked bluntly which made my eyes widen.

"Yes" I confirmed.

"What made you think it isn't serious?" I asked as I pulled one brow up in confusion.

"Well it's still early ships-" Harry said as he shrugged.

"Anything could happen" he advised as he smiled down at me.

"I suppose it could" I agreed sombrely - _what Harry didn't know is that nothing was ever going to happen!_

"Can I ask you a personal question?" Harry asked as he broke me out of my train of thought.

"Erm-" I started nervously as I started to worry where this was going to lead.

"Yes" I confirmed.

"What's so good about Ben?" he questioned.

"You were the most evil VK on the Isle, now look at you" he quickly added before I had a chance to answer his question.

"I guess Ben just treats me differently; he loves me. He wants to get to know me, he doesn't judge me" I started to explain.

"In fact-" I started.

"He supports me" I finished.

"I see" Harry noted.

"What are you doing Friday night?" he asked with a large grin.

"I don't know yet" I advised.

"Why?" I asked; _please don't ask me out Harry. I had already stated that me and Ben were serious; please take the hint that I don't want you or anyone else._

"Just wondered whether you could help me with my schoolwork?" he suggested.

"I need a tutor" he advised.

"And I would prefer it to be a friendly face" he finished.

"Erm" I said nervously; _I knew what Harry was doing. He was trying to get me on my own so he could try something - well I was going to have to make sure that I was clever with this._

"Can I get back to you? I don't know whether Ben needs me for a royal engagement" I advised.

"Of course" he replied.

"But you'll still tutor me?" he pressed.

"Of course" I advised politely as we walked up to Harry's class.

"Here's your class" I said as I nodded towards the door.

"Thank you" he said as he stood next to a very confused looking Gil.

"I best get going" I advised.

"See you later" he added.

"And thank you Mal" he said sincerely.

"You're welcome Harry" I replied with a smile.

"See you later" I said and I quickly walked away before I could get dragged into anymore promises with the pair of them.

"How is that going to work?" I heard Gil ask as I started to make my way to Ben's locker.

"Mal is now your tutor!" he spat.

"Yes Gil" Harry advised slowly.

"Because that means I am on my own with Mal" he advised smugly.

"I can work on her slowly" he chuckled.

"Oh" I heard Gil answer slowly as he realised Harry's plan.

"Now I get it" he laughed.

"Yes" Harry cooed.

"Stupid boy!" he snapped.

"Hmph!" I heard Gil puff before I heard the classroom door close behind them. I then quickly walked to Ben's locker and I smiled when I saw him taking things out of his locker; however my eyes widened in shock when I saw someone walk up to him. In fact it wasn't just anyone - it was me?


	7. Chapter 7

**Ooooo! Did you like that little cliff hanger? I wonder what has happened here? Let's read and find out.**

* * *

 _*Ben's POV*_

* * *

"Hey Ben" I heard Mal say as she stepped towards me.

"Hey" I said as I closed my locker and looked down at my perfect purple princess. _I knew this situation with the new VK's was worrying us both but I knew that we would get though it together._

"I've been looking for you" she advised sweetly.

"Have you?" I asked as I pulled one brow up in confusion - _I had just text Mal ten minutes ago to tell her that I would see her at my locker._

"I thought we said we would meet here" I said slowly.

"Did we?" she asked and I watched as her eyes widened slightly.

"Oh yeah" she laughed as she slapped the palm of her left hand onto her forehead which made me become more confused. _Mal never acted like this - was there something else going on?_

"Of course we did" she said happily as she stepped closer to me.

"Is something wrong?" I enquired as I fastened my school bag.

"What do you mean?" she asked and I noticed a panicked glint enter her eyes.

"You seem different" I noted.

"Do I?" she asked and I heard her voice go up a few pitches.

"Oh-" she started.

"I have something on my mind" she quickly dismissed as she waved her hand in the air with a flourish.

"Oh right" I said slowly.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing that can't wait" she dismissed again.

"There's something I need" she flirted as she slid her hands onto my fore arms.

"Right" I said slowly. _Mal was acting really strange; yes she said there was something on her mind and I might be reading into this too much but something didn't feel right._

"What would that be?" I asked.

"You" she said boldly as she stepped closer to me and slid her arms around my neck.

"Hmm" I purred.

"You're not normally like this" I noted.

"Especially in public" I flirted as I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Yeah" she flirted as she winked at me.

"Well I've been thinking about you a lot today" she admitted as she smirked at me.

"I see" I noted and I watched as she looked to the side and a large grin started to spread across her face. I went to turn my head to look at what she was looking at but she dropped her hands from my neck and she cupped my face forcing me to look down at her. We stared at each other for a few seconds and she smiled at me before she pressed her lips against mine. Mal quickly deepened the kiss and I pulled her tightly against me; however Mal quickly pulled me backwards so I now had her crushed against the lockers. I was caught off guard by Mal's current behaviour but I continued to go along with it; Mal obviously needed me and I wanted to be there for her. I was about to deepen the kiss again however I heard someone say my name which made me pull away and my eyes widened. I was now looking at Mal; in fact there was two Mal's - the one I was currently sharing a very intense embrace with and one that was now stood in front of me. However this Mal now had tears in her eyes and she looked broken; I opened my mouth in shock but I really didn't know what was going on.

"Ben?" Mal said slowly again.

"Mal?" I said confused.

"Yes" they both replied together. I watched as the Mal standing looking at me scowled at the Mal that I was currently hugging before she looked up at me through tear filled eyes.

"I told you this would happen" she told me as her voice broke.

"But you wouldn't listen!" she cried before she quickly turned and ran away.

"Mal?" I repeated again and then my eyes widened in shock. _I had now realised why the Mal I was currently hugging seemed different - it wasn't Mal!_ I looked down at her and I noticed that she now had a large smirk plastered over her face.

"You're Uma aren't you?" I quickly asked as I untangled my arms away from her and took a step back.

"Yes" she said smugly.

"And you're a good kisser" she teased as she tilted her head to one side.

"I can see why that loser likes you" she said darkly as she nodded in the direction that Mal had just run away to.

"Mal is worth a million of you!" I said angrily before I turned to leave and go and look for Mal. _I can't believe what had just happened; I had just kissed Uma! Yes I didn't know it was Uma but this made it worse! I could lose Mal because of this! Mal was right, Uma didn't care! Well I would make sure I would put a stop to this - there was no way I could lose Mal._

"Oh" I said as I span around and turned to look at 'Mal'.

"I hope you know magic like what you have performed is bad, and I will be reporting you to the Fairy Godmother" I advised.

"Oooooh" she mocked as she threw her hands up in the air.

"Don't worry about it your Majesty" I heard a voice say and the Fairy Godmother appeared next to me.

"I'm here" she advised.

"Thank you" I stated.

"Now if you all would excuse me" I said politely and I quickly ran off to try and find Mal - _fingers crossed she will forgive me!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, do you think Ben and Mal are going to be able to get through this? Read and find out! Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

 _*Mal's POV*_

* * *

"Come on Mal!" I heard Ben shout as he banged on my dorm door.

"Let me in!" he called sadly as he continued to shout though my door.

"I'm sorry!" he pleaded as I heard his voice break. I knew he wouldn't have done it if he knew it was Uma but it still hurt me; it broke me knowing that Uma had kissed Ben. However I knew another fact though; yes Uma knew she had upset me but I wasn't going to rise to it. I wasn't going to let her plan come true and there was no way that I was ever going to go back to my evil ways and steal the wand. And there was no way that Ben was going to allow any further problems from Uma so fingers crossed she wouldn't try anything further.

"Mal!" he shouted out to me.

"Leave me alone!" I shouted back to him as my voice broke.

"Mal!" he shouted and I heard him bang on my dorm door again in desperation.

"Mal!" he repeated. I sighed; _I can't be that annoyed at him can I? Uma did change into me after all; he wouldn't have done it otherwise._ I knew that I needed to speak to him it was just that I wanted some time to calm down. But as I continued to hear Ben frantically call out to me as he banged onto my dorm door I decided that I should speak to him sooner rather than later. So with this thought in mind I slowly stood up and walked towards my dorm door; I quickly unlocked it and opened it slightly before I turned and walked back towards my bed.

"Mal I am so sorry" I heard Ben say after he walked into my room; I turned around and sat on my bed and I watched as he closed and locked the door after him.

"I told you-" I started but stopped to wipe my nose as Ben walked towards my bed.

"That Uma was going to try and take you from me" I added quickly as Ben sat down next to me.

"But you wouldn't listen!" I sobbed as tears started to run down my cheeks again.

"Hey come here" Ben said sadly and he quickly pulled me into a hug.

"Mal she hasn't taken me away from you" Ben said as he snuggled his face into my hair.

"I love you" he said lovingly.

"I will admit something didn't feel right about that version of you" he said which made me pull away and look up at him through tear filled eyes. _So Ben knew that there was something wrong; he had a gut feeling but he still chose to kiss her?_ I started to feel a wave of anger hit me however an afterthought quickly crept into my mind - _he thought that Uma was me. He probably thought that I was acting different due to the current situation._

"Yet you still kissed her" I said sadly as I wiped my eyes.

"Ben I told you this would happen" I repeated as I looked away from him. I felt a burning in my chest; as my mind started to spitefully replay Ben kissing 'Mal'. My ribcage heaved with another sob and I bit down on to my bottom lip to stop a more pronounced cry escape from my mouth. I took a couple of deep breaths to try and contend with my breathing; I valued the fact that Ben was giving me this time to process things but I knew that we were going to have to talk - and soon.

"Uma is so underhanded" I said finally as I wiped my eyes again.

"She doesn't care about my or your feelings" I said sadly as I finally looked back at Ben.

"She wants revenge!" I urged.

"She will go to any lengths to get it" I said darky looking back down to the floor.

"What would you have done if she took you to your dorm and she tried for more?" I asked as I looked back up at him. I watched as Ben's eyes widened at my question; _I needed him to reassure me. I needed to hear him say that he would have stopped her; me and Ben both knew that sleeping together wasn't on the cards for us yet. We both wanted to make sure that we were both ready and that we were in a good place; but what would he have done if Uma tried anything looking like me?_

"I would have stopped her" he advised as he took both of my hands in his.

"Would you?" I questioned; I watched as his face dropped and I knew that I had hurt him to question him like this. But what could he expect - he had just kissed someone else.

"Yes" he confirmed.

"Mal I am so sorry" he said sadly as he squeezed both of my hands.

"I can't lose you" he said sadly as his voice broke.

"How would you have stopped her?" I asked; _I needed more. I knew that I was taking this situation out on Ben; but Uma had brought all of my insecurities of not being good enough for Ben to the fore front of my mind._

"What?" he wondered out loud.

"How would you have stopped Uma from trying anything? She looked like me as far as you were concerned I could have been trying to seduce you" I stated boldly.

"I would have told you that I wasn't ready" Ben advised me.

"Because I'm not" he added.

"Neither of us are, we have already had this conversation" he reminded me.

"Yeah" I said as I bent forward and put my face into my hands and the room fell into silence as neither of us knew what to do.

"Mal I thought it was you" Ben said and I heard him sniff which told me that he was also crying.

"Please!" he begged.

"I can't lose you!" he pleaded as he tried to pull me back into a hug however this time I shrugged out of his arms to prevent him from doing this.

"Don't!" I said sadly as I wiped my eyes again.

"Just don't!" I repeated as he tried again.

"I really don't know what to do" I confessed as I felt Ben's arms drop from me.

"I just-" I started but stopped when I felt a lump start to form in my throat.

"Feel so broken" I finished as I broke down crying.

"Oh Mal" Ben said sadly and he attempted to pull me back into a hug but this time I let him. _Yes I might not have known what to do but I did know one thing - I had to find a way to get through this as I didn't want to lose Ben._

"Come on Dragon" Ben said lovingly as he pressed a kiss to the top of my head in a bid to try and comfort me.

"You know I love you" he reminded me.

"I know I've messed up-" he started sadly.

"I don't know how to fix this but I will do anything Mal" he promised and I felt his arms tighten around me.

"I can't lose you" he repeated.

"I can't lose you either Ben" I replied as I wiped my eyes and nose again as Ben snuggled into my hair.

"I'm never going to let you go" I promised as I started to calm down; _this wasn't Ben's fault it was Uma's and I would make sure that this wasn't going to happen again._

"Technically it isn't cheating if you thought it was me I guess" I muttered as I snuggled into the crux of his neck.

"No" Ben replied as I slowly looked up at him.

"I know you wouldn't have gone there with Uma if it was really Uma" I said as I stared into his leaf green eyes.

"No" Ben confirmed.

"Most definitely not" he added.

"You know how I like my girls" he said as he reached up and cupped the right hand side of my face with his left hand.

"Purple and feisty" he chuckled as he stroked his thumb along my cheek soothingly.

"Quite a rare type" I chuckled back.

"Yeah" Ben said and he smiled as we started to get lost into each other's eyes.

"But I have found her" he said lovingly before he went to kiss me. I suddenly felt panicked as my mind showed me Ben kissing 'Mal' so I quickly pressed my right index finger against Ben's lips. I watched as he looked confused at me; but I couldn't bring myself to kiss Ben yet. So I decided to tell Ben about my conversation with Harry.

"What?" he asked against my finger.

"Not yet" I advised.

"Why?" he questioned and I saw panic start to creep into his eyes.

"We still need to talk" I explained.

"Ok" Ben said before he pressed a kiss against my finger before I removed it.

"Harry has also tried it on with me" I confessed.

"What?" Ben asked incredulously.

"Yeah" I replied.

"However he is more smoother than Gil" I advised; _I decided that I didn't want to hide anything away from Ben. I never would anyway but due to our current situation we both needed to honest so we could get through this with our relationship intact._

"How?" Ben asked darkly as he gritted his teeth together.

"He asked me to be his tutor; full well knowing that I can't refuse because it will look like I am being a bitch-" I started.

"So you are going to be his tutor?" Ben asked sarcastically.

"I said yes" I advised as I sat up properly.

"But what he isn't going to expect is when I round everyone up and have a group study session" I explained as I started to fidget with the rings on my finger nervously. _I had no intention of letting myself be on my own with either Harry or Gil while things were the way they were. If I am completely honest I don't know whether I would ever want to be on my own with them anyway - I would always have this unsettled feeling around them._

"I see" Ben noted.

"You smart fairy" he added as a smile started to spread across his face.

"Yeah" I answered.

"What are we going to do with Uma?" I asked; _I knew that Uma was going to be punished for what she had just done - I just didn't know to what degree._

"Well the Fairy Godmother is currently dealing with her for her shape changer magic" Ben advised.

"Which will only give her a lengthy stint in detention?" I guessed.

"Probably" Ben agreed.

"Not good enough in my book!" I spat as I looked down at the ground.

"What do you mean?" Ben asked.

"I know it goes against my new found nature-" I started as an idea started to form in my mind.

"But I want to trap Uma" I advised.

"How?" Ben questioned,

"She wants to push me to the brink" I concluded.

"To the point where I will revert back to my evil ways" I added.

"She wants me to go and get the Fairy Godmother's wand; well that is what I think I should do" I advised as I looked back at Ben.

"After being caught just then she might have changed her mind" I said hopefully. _This is what I wanted; I wanted Uma to feel bad for what she had done - however I wasn't going to hold my breath. But I knew that what had just happened with Ben, especially at the fact that she had just got caught, Uma might feel somewhat deterred to continue with her plan. Yes this was me clinging on to this hope however Ben had already taught me that everyone had some good in them and I even though I was currently annoyed with Uma I wanted to give her a second chance._

"Part of me doubts it" I added.

"But I would like to think that she will now give up" I went on to say.

"I want to give her a chance to make the right decision" I finished as I looked up at Ben and smiled.

"Ok" he replied

"If she steals the wand from you-" he started.

"She will get sent back to the Isle" he advised me. _Of course I knew this was the case and part of me felt bad at the fact that this might become a reality; but surely if she was planning to go through with this did she deserve to live in Auradon?_

"And if she doesn't then it will show that she has decided to let it rest" I stated.

"You do know this is a huge risk either way" Ben said as he took both of my hands in his again.

"Yeah" I said as I pursed my lips together.

"But I need to do it" I advised.

"I can't keep going through this" I said sadly as I bit down on my bottom lip.

"Me neither" Ben agreed as he pulled me into another tight hug. We hugged each other for a few seconds before I pulled away and looked into his eyes.

 _"So this is what we are going to need to do..."_


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, what do you think Ben and Mal have planned? Let's find out now! Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

"Lucifer Ben!" I shouted as me and Ben stormed into the main square in Auradon Prep; all of our friends were here so I knew that this was going to be the best place for me and Ben to complete the first part of our plan. Yes this was going to be hard; but me and Ben had already discussed this. Yes we were going to have to cause a scene; but we would both make it up to each other later.

"Why will you not get the hint?" I snapped as I walked past our group of friends.

"Whoa!" Jay said quickly as he stood up.

"What's going on here?" Evie asked as she stepped towards me.

"Ask him Jay!" I snapped as I pointed at Ben.

"Mal" Carlos said sadly as he looked at my face and when his eyes met mine his face dropped.

"Stop this!" Ben urged which made me spin around and glare at him.

"No I won't Ben!" I countered as I balled my fists together.

"You are meant to love me" I accused as I noticed that Uma, Gil and Harry were now watching in the distance.

"I do!" Ben said angrily.

"Really?" I asked incredulously as I threw my arms up in the air.

"Ben you cheated on me!" I declared.

"What?" Jay exclaimed.

"When?" Evie enquired as she started to glare at Ben.

"Mal I didn't know" Ben urged ignoring everyone's reactions.

"You didn't know?" Jay asked sarcastically as he started to storm towards Ben.

"Jay" I said before I quickly stepped in front of Jay and placed my hand on his chest to prevent him in getting to Ben. I probably should have told them what was going on; however I needed their reactions to be organic so Uma would believe it.

"Leave him to me" I asked him as I looked up at him; I watched as he nodded. However he didn't take his eyes from Ben; in fact I would even say he was close to pushing me to one side to deal with Ben himself.

"I know she was like me" I said as I looked back at Ben.

"But-" I started sadly.

"Ben just leave me alone!" I snapped.

"I need to calm down" I advised.

"No!" he pressed.

"Maybe you should leave her alone" Carlos said as he stepped next to me so we were both in front of Jay.

"Mal we need to sort this out" Ben urged as he started to pretend to panic.

"Maybe" I agreed.

"Just let me calm down?" I asked.

"No!" he disagreed harshly.

"Yes!" I spat back.

"Ben if we continue with this we might start saying things that we don't mean" I warned him.

"It's bad enough that you wouldn't leave my dorm to give me space" I stated sadly as I flung my arms up in the air in mock irritation.

"But the fact that we are now doing this in front of everyone" I added and I watched as Ben looked heart broken. He knew that I didn't mean anything that I was currently telling him; but this was still hard on both of us but we would talk about this later.

"Just please!" I begged.

"If you love me-" I said and I watched as his eyes widened at this.

"You will give me space" I finished as I turned to walk away.

"Of course I love you!" Ben snapped which made me look back at him.

"How could you even question me?" he asked incredulously.

"After everything we have been through" he stated as he flung his arms into the air.

"I'm not questioning you!" I snapped as I took a step towards him.

"Well you throw my love for you in my face" he accused.

"Don't you realise how much that will hurt me?" he then shouted rhetorically.

"And you kissing Uma hasn't hurt me?" I shouted back.

"What?" Evie asked as everyone gasped around us.

"Right!" Jay snapped and he tried to step forward again. I tried to stop him again but this time he tried to push me away; I stepped in front of him but he still fought with me.

"Jay!" I snapped as I threw Carlos a look and he started to help me restrain Jay before he got to Ben.

"Stop!" I begged.

"Please for me" I begged which made Jay look down at me. Me and Jay shared a look with each other before he sighed and he took a step back.

"Fine!" he puffed.

"Let's go" Jay said as he threw me, Evie, Jay and Carlos a look which told us that the four of us needed to talk. We all nodded at him and I watched as Jay then threw Ben a dark look before he gritted his teeth.

"You keep away from her!" he warned Ben as he pointed at him.

"She wants to forgive you then that is her choice" he stated bluntly as Ben nervously pushed his lips together.

"But give her space" he advised.

"Or I swear to Lucifer-" he started and he punched his fist into his other hand quickly which made Ben wince.

"She won't be able to stop me" he continued coolly.

"King or no King!" he spat as he took a step forward as he quickly looked Ben up and down.

"Jay!" I snapped and he quickly looked at me and nodded. I really didn't want Jay to start fighting with Ben; me and Ben were already hurting too much already without that.

"Mal please" Ben begged.

"You won't let go will you?" I snapped as I threw him a dark look.

"What's the matter?" I cooed.

"Scared I'm going to go off with someone behind your back?" I mocked. I knew that this was a low blow but I had to use it to make it look real. Yes this was probably going to attract even more unwanted attention from Harry and Gil but I would deal with that later.

"Hmm?" I grunted when he didn't answer.

"Mal don't" Ben begged.

"Hmph!" I puffed.

"I'm not like you" I said darkly as I looked Ben up and down slowly.

"Fair enough you didn't know it was Uma; I'll give you that" I added sourly as I looked back up at his broken face.

"But it is still breaking my heart" I said sadly.

"Ben I loved you" I added and I made sure that my voice broke. I watched as Ben's eyes widened; I knew he was now wondering whether there was any truth to what I had just said.

"Loved?" he asked slowly.

"Yes" I confirmed.

"I don't know how I can get away from this" I advised and I watched as his eyes widened at this information. I had decided that this was enough so I quickly turned and walked away.

"Mal!" I heard Ben shout as I noticed that Jay, Carlos and Evie were now following me.

"MAL!" Ben roared as we all left the main square - _hopefully we had done enough. Just hopefully_.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, thank you for taking the time to read this story. It does mean a lot; we are very slowly inching closer and closer to D2 (this intro was written two weeks before D2). I just wish it was here already! Thankfully I have had this story to preoccupy me, m** **uch love as always RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

"I can't believe Ben would do that to you" Evie said after she closed the door after we all entered our dorm.

"Stop!" I said as I quickly turned around and looked at them.

"What?" Jay asked as all their faces dropped.

"Conceal our actions from this world; so our words and promises can't be retold" I quickly said as I waved my hands in the air with a flourish.

"What was that?" Carlos asked.

"Silencing spell" I advised.

"So no one can hear us" I added.

"Mal you are not meant to use magic" Evie reminded me.

"I have permission" I said dismissively.

"From?" Jay asked as he pulled one brow up in confusion.

"Ben" I stated.

"Ben?" Evie, Jay and Carlos all asked together.

"Mal what is going on?" Evie asked as she slowly sat down on her bed.

"Right" I said slowly as I sat down next to her.

"Before I tell you I want you to ask you something-" I started.

"Right?" they all asked together before the room fell in silence so I took this as my prompt to continue.

"Will you help me?" I asked.

"Of course" they answered together. I could tell by the looks on their faces that they knew that something was going on and due to them being my family they would help me in a heartbeat without them even knowing what was going on.

"But you need to tell us everything" Evie prompted.

"I will" I promised.

 _"So here goes..."_

* * *

"Remember the plan?" I asked them after I had taken the silencing spell from mine and Evie's dorm.

"We need to go and meet Ben in the Fairy Godmother's office" Carlos stated.

"Correct" I answered with a smile.

"Go" I said we walked up to the door.

"And I'll go and lead them to the wand, that's if that is still their plan" I advised as I watched as Evie opened the door.

"We will give you some space!" she called in case there was anyone outside listening and watching our movements.

"Thank you!" I answered back and I watched as they all left the room; closing the door behind them.

"Let's get sorted" I said clapping my hands together and I went in the bathroom to go and freshen up and get changed.

* * *

After I had got changed into my leathers I took one final look in the mirror; I hoped that this was going to work. The ideal situation would be that Uma backed down and she took full advantage of living in Auradon; that is what I wanted from the bottom of my heart. But the problem was that I knew Uma; I knew that when she started a scheme she had to see it though. She was going to want to make everyone pay; and if I could I had to put a stop to it.

I stared at myself in the mirror and I let my eyes started to glow bright green; I had decided to let them glow as I walked to the Museum. I knew that this would make Uma think that her plan was working; however before I could stew on this any longer my phone went off. I quickly turned around and picked my phone up to read:

* * *

 _"Wand has been swapped baby, everything is in place. Good luck; we will be in the guard's office to see you take it. After then we will be in place_ _around five minutes afterwards. Love you. Ben xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx"._

* * *

 _"Ok baby, just make sure you are there on time. There is three of them and one of me; if it turns into a fight (and it more than likely will) I will need your guys help. Love you too Mal xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx"._

* * *

"Let's blow this popsicle stand" I muttered to myself as I slid my phone into my pocket. I quickly threw myself one more glance in the mirror before I quickly shook my head; I smirked to myself and I quickly left the room hoping that my plan was going to work.

* * *

As I quickly left the dorm buildings I made sure that I made my actions look suspicious; I went looking around to make sure that no one was watching me. I slowly crept along walls and tried to make sure that my movements weren't being followed. I just got to the gates of Auradon Prep and I couldn't stop a large grin spread across my face when I heard three familiar voices.

"See" I heard Uma say smugly in the distance.

"My plan is working" she laughed and I heard Uma, Harry and Gil all start to laugh darkly. I quickly stood still and turned my head and unfortunately I watched as they all dove around some trees that were close to me. I decided to really make Uma think that she was winning and I knew exactly what to do.

"I'll make him pay!" I spat as I turned my head back.

"Surely he knew the difference between me and Shrimpy" I puffed and I quickly turned and left the grounds with a burning feeling in my stomach that made me hope that things weren't about to go wrong.

* * *

After climbing through one of the windows that had been purposely left open at the Museum of Cultural History I then slowly started to creep through the museum. It closed around an hour ago so the only people that were going to be here were me, Uma, Gil, Harry and the others that were currently waiting in the guard's office. When I left the dorm I thought there was a chance that Uma might have changed; however I now knew for definite that Uma was going to complete her plan.

As I walked into the observation dome where the Fairy Godmother's wand was held I heard three sets of footsteps start to follow me around the Museum and I sighed; _oh well_ I told myself _\- Let's get this over and done with._

So I slowly walked towards the wand and I slid my hands slowly onto the barrier around it. I started to stare at the wand and I pursed my lips together when I started to remember being stood on this very point just before we had to leave before Jay was too eager to steal the wand. That was a different time; when I just thought the purpose of my life was to prove myself to my mother. Now I knew different, now I knew that my life was for me to live wholeheartedly and for me to make my own choices. I looked down at the ground and sighed - _if only Uma could see this._

I turned and looked around for the power source and I grinned when my eyes landed on it; I heard movement close to me which told me that Uma, Harry and Gil was probably in the next dome waiting for me to get the wand. I slowly and cat likely walked towards the power source before I flipped the lid. I quickly pushed in the password that Ben had given me and I flicked a switch as I turned my head and watched as the force field around the wand disappeared. The room filled with a loud clunk as the wand fell to the floor and I walked up to the barrier, climbed underneath it and picked it up.

"Now" I muttered as I picked up the wand and looked closely at it.

"Let's see what we can do with this" I said darkly as I quickly jumped over the barrier. I turned the leave the dome while I was twirling the wand in my fingers but stopped when I heard a chilling and dark voice.

 _"I think that belongs to me..."_


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys. Thank you for taking the time to read this story; it does mean a lot. I am trying to get this story finished for you all; yes you don't know that it is coming yet but I hope you enjoy it when you read it. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

"Uma!" I exclaimed as I pretended to be shocked.

"Yes!" She declared smugly as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"What on Auradon are you doing here?" I asked and I made sure that panic hit my voice.

"I came to get what is mine" she advised coolly as she threw all of her weight onto her left leg as she tilted her head slightly to the side.

"That wand" she said looking down at my hands.

"This?" I asked innocently.

"This is mine" I stated boldly.

"I stole it" I added.

"Yes" Uma said darkly as she looked back at my face.

"Be that as it may-" she started.

"But we are going to steal it from you" she advised and I heard footsteps and I turned my head to see that Harry and Gil was now blocking the other two exits so I couldn't escape. I hoped that Ben got here soon; _I needed him!_ I started to wonder whether this was actually a good idea; however before I could fixate on this any longer I was broken out of my train of thought by a dark, deep and hearty laugh.

"Can't you see you stupid dolt!" Uma laughed as I looked back at her.

"I only went after that pathetic boyfriend of yours to make you do this" she chuckled as she took a step towards me.

"And you just danced the right steps" she cooed as she dropped her arms to her sides.

"You are so predictable" she mocked.

"Like always!" she spat as she quickly looked me up and down.

"I thought you had changed" I accused as she walked up the barrier where the wand used to be.

"Ha!" she laughed as she slid her hands onto the barrier.

"No!" she said incredulously as she turned and looked at me before she rested herself against the white metal railings.

"Just because you are so weak!" she spat.

"Doesn't mean we all are" she stated.

 **"NOW GIVE ME THE WAND!"** she roared as she lunged quickly towards me to catch me off guard - however it didn't work.

 **"NO!"** I shouted back.

 **"IT IS MINE!"** I roared which made my voice echo around the observation dome.

 **"UMA YOU WILL GET THIS WAND OVER MY DEAD BODY!"** I screamed hoping that Ben would hear this and make him hurry up.

"That can be arranged" Uma laughed.

"If that is what you really want" she cooed as we started to walk around the barrier slowly.

"After I take Auradon" she warned me as she waved her hands in the air with flourish.

"You will not" I countered as we continued to circle again and I made a note that Gil was now behind me.

"Auradon is mine!" I snapped

"No it isn't" Uma disagreed evilly as she shook her head.

"It is mine!" she pressed as she used both hands to gesture to herself.

"When you came here to steal that-" she started but stopped when she nodded to the wand in my hands.

"You took everything and left me nothing" she continued as she gritted her teeth together.

"So I will make sure you have nothing!" she shouted.

"You and that bunch of misfits you think are your friends" she mocked.

"Now here is what is going to happen-" she started to advise and I heard footsteps and I turned my head to notice that both Harry and Gil were now stood at either side of me. I started to panic; they were close enough to lunge and grab me but not close enough to stop me from attempting to run away - _this was actually starting to become a plan!_

"You are going to give us the wand" Uma said which made me look back at her and I watched as she took a step closer to me.

"We are going to go back to the Isle; not before breaking the barrier of course" she cooed.

"Of course!" I snapped.

"We will start a war and we will win" she laughed darkly.

"What makes it even better is because you are the one that will get blamed" she cooed.

"Because-" she said and I heard a noise and when I looked at where it came from my eyes widened. Gil was now looking at me smugly with a roll of duct tape - _no! There was no way I was allowing that! They would have to kill me first!_

"You are going to come with us" Uma added which made me look back at her and I noticed that she was enjoying my discomfort.

"And you will get the blame" she laughed.

"You have really given this some thought Uma" I noted. _Where was Ben? He needed to get here and now! Otherwise I was about to be involved in a fight that might make me get kidnapped and taken back to the Isle._

"Yes" she said smugly and I noticed that Evie had just entered the dome behind a stone pillar which made me freeze. _If I had just seen her had Harry and Gil?_ I quickly threw them both a look and I noticed that they were both leering at me from top to toe - _typical!_

"But you are forgetting one little thing" I said slowly and I watched as her face dropped slightly.

"What?" she asked.

"The fact that I knew about your plan the whole time" I confessed as I let a smug grin spread across my face.

"You didn't!" she dismissed.

"We did!" I heard a voice say and we all turned around to see Ben, Evie, Jay, Carlos, the Fairy Godmother, the museum guards and the Auradon Police encircle us all so there was no way for anyone to escape.

"What have you done?" Uma roared as she turned back at me and she glared at me.

"The right thing!" I snapped.

"You want the wand?" I mocked.

"Have it!" I said and I threw the wand at Uma and she caught it.

"You'll not get out of here without it" I warned her.

"Hell I will!" she laughed as she looked down at the wand.

"And first of all I will get rid of the trash" she said gleefully and she pointed the wand at me and I was about to laugh at her. I knew the wand was harmless as they had been switched; however what I didn't expect was to see a blue flash fill the room and sharp jolt to my stomach which caused me to be thrown backwards on to the floor.

 **"MAL!"** I heard Ben shout as my head lazily rolled and my eyes and body became heavy. My body took in a couple of slow breaths before my eyes rolled nearly shut and I was met with a bright light around me.


	12. Chapter 12

**Ooooo don't you just love a good cliff hanger? Sorry but I couldn't resist, I have really enjoyed writing this story. It is helping me with the writer's block that I have had on one of my main stories. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

 _*Ben's POV*_

* * *

 **"MAL!"** I shouted again as I watched as Mal lay lifelessly at the other end of the observation dome for the Fairy Godmother's wand.

"I thought you said you had switched the wands?" I asked and I quickly turned to look at the Fairy Godmother and I noticed that she currently looking panic stricken.

"I thought you said you had switched the wands" she advised before she bit her bottom lip.

"What?" I asked incredulously. _That meant that Uma had the real wand and what was worse was that Mal had now been harmed; I had been scared by this whole situation. I didn't want to lose Mal; it felt like time had stood still as I looked back at Mal and the realisation hit me that I might have just lost her indefinitely._

"Sorry your Majesty" I heard the Fairy Godmother say.

"I thought you said you had already done it" she advised.

"No" I said as I watched Mal and I started to wish for her to move; but as I watched her lay lifeless I felt a burning in my chest and my heart started to pound slowly.

"Well while you sort this out" I heard a dark voice say which made me look at Uma. She looked shocked at what had just happened; but as her eyes met mine she grinned at me and I felt a wave of anger hit me.

"We will just get out of here" she said as she nodded towards one of the exits.

"No!" I roared.

"Arrest them!" I shouted and everyone started to encircle Uma, Gil and Harry. I heard fighting going on around me but I couldn't concentrate on anything else apart from Mal so I quickly ran up to her.

"Mal!" I shouted as I dropped to my knees next to her. I saw a bright flash of light as Uma tried to use the wand however I heard cheers and as I looked up and watched as the Fairy Godmother used her magic to summon her wand from Uma.

"Please wake up!" I said as I started to panic. She looked so peaceful lying there - with her eyes closed, her mouth slightly open and her hair fanned out onto the floor. _No! I can't lose her! Please don't be dead! It felt like my world had just ended; I couldn't lose Mal she was my soul mate!_

 **"MAL!"** I shouted as I shook her to try and wake her up but I started to cry and tears started to roll down my cheeks.

"Please?" I begged and I watched as the Fairy Godmother made her way over to us.

"Do you know what is wrong?" I asked her as she knelt down next to me and she rested her hand against Mal's chest and neck.

"She's breathing and I can feel a pulse" she advised which made a wave of relief hit me. _Mal was alive! But why wouldn't she wake up? What on Auradon had Uma done to her?_

"Oh" the Fairy Godmother said slowly as her eyes widened.

"What?" I asked quickly as I noted that Uma, Harry and Gil were currently fighting with the guards and police as they were trying to put them into handcuffs.

"I know what has happened here" she advised as a smile spread across her face as Evie, Jay and Carlos also now walked up to us.

"What?" I repeated quickly.

"All Uma has done is stunned Mal; as a consequence she has been put to sleep" she explained.

"How do we wake her up?" I asked panic stricken. _If Mal was asleep how were we going to wake up her up? I needed to know; I hated the fact that Uma had done this to Mal and I knew one thing for definite. Uma, Harry and Gil had to go back to the Isle; there could be no other chances after this. They had blown their chance, they had put the whole kingdom at risk and hurt my precious Mal._

"Ben you know" Evie urged which broke me out of my train of thought.

"Do I?" I asked as I pulled one brow up in confusion. _Did I know how to pull Mal out of this? I knew about magic but I didn't know all of the magic protocols; so how could Evie assume that I would know how to fix this?_

"Yes" she confirmed.

"How did Prince Ferdinand wake Snow White up after my mother gave her that poisoned apple?" she asked rhetorically.

"True loves kiss!" I exclaimed. I looked down at Mal and smiled; this was only something I could do for Mal. However a spiteful afterthought come to mind - _what if it didn't work? That would show that I wasn't really Mal's soul mate and this thought petrified me._

"Yes" she confirmed and the Fairy Godmother nodded at me.

"What if it doesn't work?" I asked out loud.

"It will" Evie urged.

"You and Mal love each other" she reminded me.

"Here goes" I said as I moved closer to Mal and I slowly and carefully picked her torso up. I looked at her peaceful face for a few seconds before I slowly moved my face closer to hers.

"I hope this works" I muttered before I pressed my lips against hers for a few seconds. After I had pulled away I watched her face and I started to panic as nothing happened. I felt my body go into shock; _why hadn't it worked? Did this mean that me and Mal weren't soul mates?_ I felt tears start to flow down my cheeks again and I pulled Mal into a hug and I snuggled my face into her hair. I gripped Mal tightly against me as I started to cry.

"Ben" I heard a voice mutter and I quickly pulled back and I watched as Mal slowly opened her eyes.

"Mal!" I exclaimed. _It worked! My Mal was going to be ok! She was my soul mate! Of course I already knew this but this just proved it._ I felt a heat spread throughout my body and a large grin spread across my face as I watched as her eyes focused on me.

"Yes Ben" she muttered.

"Mal!" I shouted and I pulled her into a tight hug. I snuggled into her hair again and I couldn't help but sigh in relief when I felt Mal's arms wrap around me.

"I thought I had lost you" I said over her shoulder.

"Nah!" she said cheekily as she pulled away and looked up at me with a small grin on her face.

"You're stuck with me" she joked.

"Yeah" I agreed.

"And you are stuck with me" I teased and I heard her chuckle.

"If there is any proof-" she started.

"That I love you" she added.

"It is right there" she said gleefully which made me chuckle. I went to kiss Mal but I watched as her eyes quickly widened and she quickly moved her face so my lips caught her right cheek instead of her lips. I pulled away and looked down at her as she looked back up at me - _was there something wrong?_ I opened my mouth to say something but I was cut off when I heard someone address me.

"Your Majesty" Dawson, my head of security called.

"Yes Dawson" I said and I looked up and I noticed that Uma, Harry and Gil were now safely in handcuffs and currently being held with either a security guard or police officer at either side of them.

"We await your instructions" he advised.

"Oh" I said as my eyes widened and me and Mal untangled our arms away from each other.

"I see" I added as we both stood up and walked up to Uma, Gil and Harry.

"Let me make something perfectly clear to the three of you-" I started angrily.

"This was your second chance!" I shouted.

"And your final chance!" I added as I felt Mal slide her hand into mine.

"You have shown that you can't leave the past in the past; so you will be sent back to the Isle!" I finished.

"Whatever!" Uma said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

"We will just bide our time" she warned.

"We will get you both!" she spat as she threw me and Mal a look.

"Silence!" I shouted.

"You won't!" I urged.

"Believe me" I snapped as I glared at her.

"Dawson" I said as I felt Mal squeeze my hand.

"Yes my lord" Dawson said as he stepped forward.

"Help them collect their things and take them straight back" I advised as I looked over to him.

"Yes my lord" Dawson and we all watched as they started to be led from the room; however this wasn't before both Harry and Gil both winked at Mal.

"Grr!" I growled as I took a step forward.

"Ben" I heard Mal say.

"Stop it!" she snapped as she tightened her hand on mine which made me look down at her. I watched as a small smile spread across her face which instantly calmed me down; yes I was annoyed at the way Harry and Gil but the way that Mal was looking at me was showing me something. _After everything that happened I valued everything that I had with Mal; I thought that I loved Mal before but that was nothing compared to how I felt about her right now. Mal meant the world to me and I promised myself that I was going to show her this and that I never ever take her for granted._

"I thought I had lost you" I said as I stepped towards her and dropped her hand and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"We all did" Jay said as he stood next to me and Mal.

"Sorry" Mal apologised as she wrapped her arms around my waist.

"We all know how I like to overdramatise everything" she teased as she looked at us all which made us all chuckle. I smiled down at her but then I made a decision; _me and Mal needed to talk about everything. My mind remembered that Mal stopped me kissing her not so long ago so this was now giving me the gut feeling that something else was wrong._

"Mal" I said and I watched as she looked away from Evie and she looked up at me.

"Aha" she replied cheekily.

"We need to talk" I advised.

"Do we?" she asked and I watched as her face dropped.

"Yes" I advised and I watched as she bit down on her bottom lip. _Let's hope to Lucifer that my gut feeling was wrong!_


	13. Chapter 13

**Awww so Ben is Mal's one true love? How did you like the last chapter; sorry but I am a complete Disney nut so I couldn't resist. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox.**

 **ADDED AFTER WATCHING D2: I also think it is god damn funny that I used true loves kiss in my story as well and this was before I even watched the film.**

* * *

 _*Mal's POV*_

* * *

After me and Ben travelled back from the Museum with everyone in his limousine I felt nervous; Ben said that we needed to talk. _What did he want to speak to me about? I knew that the situation was hard on both of us; especially due to the fact that Ben had to kiss me to save me. I knew that things should be ok; I felt closer to Ben because of this situation but I can't hide the fact from myself that I was scared in case there was something wrong._

"So-" I started after I sat on his bed after he closed and locked the door behind us in his dorm.

"So?" he asked as I watched as he turned around and looked at me.

"You said we needed to talk" I reminded him.

"Yes" he confirmed.

"I do believe that we do" he added nervously.

"Ok" I said as I pursed my lips together; _if Ben was nervous then this didn't really look very good._

"Ben come and sit down" I said as I patted the bed next to me.

"Ok" he replied before he quickly walked up to his bed and he sat down next to me.

"You look so nervous" I noted as I watched as he started to fidget with the rings on his right hand.

"I am" he advised.

"Why?" I asked quickly as panic started to kick into my voice. _Why was Ben nervous? He still wanted to be with me right? I knew that we were going to have some issues (mainly on my part) that we were going to need to sort out but what if it was all too much for our relationship?_

"I guess-" he started which broke me out of my panicked thoughts.

"I guess I don't want to put my foot in it" he advised nervously.

"I see" I noted.

"Ben" I said and I slid both of my hands into his and I have them a squeeze.

"Just say what is on your mind; we will get through it" I said with a small smile hoping that this would reassure him.

"Yeah" Ben answered.

"Here goes" he said and I decided to stay quiet so Ben could use this as his prompt to continue.

"Mal" he said and I smiled at him.

"Are we ok?" he quickly asked.

"What?" I asked slowly and I pulled one brow up. I opened my mouth to ask why he was asking this but then it hit me - _in our conversation in front of everyone I told Ben that I loved him and I didn't know whether I would get through this so understandably Ben wanted to see how far this was true._

"After everything that has happened-" he started.

"And said in our argument-" he continued.

"I just wanted to make sure that we both are ok" he advised.

"I thought we were ok" I answered as I stroked my thumbs along his hands.

"What makes you think that we are not?" I wondered out loud as I stared into Ben's eyes.

"It might be nothing" he stated.

"But when I tried to kiss you in the Museum you stopped me" he reminded me.

"Oh" I said as my eyes widened. _I now understood where all this had come from; yes I stopped Ben from kissing me but I had my reasons for this_.

"That" I added.

"Yes" Ben confirmed.

"That" he added.

"Ben I am going to be honest with you-" I started.

"Please" he begged.

"The thing is Ben" I said.

"I do think we are ok" I advised and I watched as a small smile spread across his face.

"But" I added and I watched as Ben's face dropped.

"There are certain issues that have come from this situation that at some stage we will need to address and work through" I explained.

"Like?" he asked and I tore my eyes from his and I looked down to the ground. _I knew that what I was about to say might hurt Ben; but I couldn't help how I felt about the situation. I knew that we would get through this we just needed time and I hoped that Ben would be patient with me._

"Mal" Ben said after I didn't answer him for a few minutes.

"I can't get the thought you kissing Uma of out my head" I admitted.

"I know that you thought it was me and I don't blame you" I added and I looked up at him and I noticed that panic started to show in his eyes.

"Please don't think that Ben" I urged.

"But it has still hurt me" I confessed sadly as tears started to form in my eyes as my mind started to spitefully show me Ben kissing Uma when she looked like me.

"Oh Mal" Ben said sadly and he pulled me into a hug.

"I'm so sorry" he apologised sadly as he tightened his arms around me.

"You don't have anything to be sorry for Ben" I said as I pulled away and looked up at Ben.

"I'm not mad at you; it's just something I need to work through" I advised as I wiped my eyes.

"It's my problem not yours" I advised.

"I know it might be unfair of me to ask-" I started.

"Right?" Ben said slowly.

"But just give me some time?" I asked as I stared into his eyes.

"Ok" Ben said as he nodded at me.

"If that is what you need baby" he said before he pulled me back into a hug.

"However long you need" he said before he pressed a kiss to the top of my head.

"Whatever you need" I heard him say as I snuggled into his shoulder.

"Thank you" I said as I slowly looked up at Ben.

"You're welcome" he said lovingly which made me smile up at him.

"We ok on your side of things?" I asked scared in case there was something else bothering Ben.

"We are" he confirmed.

"I just knew there was something up before; but now I understand and we will get through it" he said with my favourite crooked smile.

"Of course we will" I agreed.

"So it would appear Miss Faery-" he chuckled as he reached up and he cupped my face with his right hand.

"That you are my true love" he added as he stroked my cheek slowly as he started to grin down at me.

"It looks that way doesn't it?" I teased.

"Mal I am petrified of losing you" Ben urged and I watched as panic started to show in both his face and voice.

"What if it didn't work?" he asked as his voice broke.

"I could have lost you" he added and I noticed as tears had started to gather in his eyes.

"Hey" I said as I watched him move his hand away from my face and he wiped both of his eyes from tears.

"Hey" I repeated and I reached forward and cupped his face in both of my hands so I forced Ben to look down at me.

"Ben I love you" I said sincerely as I stared into his eyes.

"And you love me" I added.

"Correct" he confirmed as he smiled at me as he returned his hand to my chin so he was now cupping my face once more.

"We both know that we are each other's soul mates" I continued.

"Correct" he repeated.

"A wise young beast told me to listen to my heart" I added lovingly and I watched as Ben grinned at me.

"And that is what I am doing" I promised with a smile.

"Oh come here you" Ben said and we both dropped our hands from each other and pulled each other into a tight hug.

"Mal" Ben said over my shoulder.

"Yes" I replied as I pulled away and I looked up at him.

"I know you asked me to be patient with you-" he started.

"Yes" I said as I pulled one brow up in confusion as I didn't know where he was going with this.

"But would a cuddle on my bed be off the cards?" he asked nervously. _This made me love Ben even more; the fact that he had asked me this. Yes he would never force me to do anything that I didn't want to do; but the fact he asked me meant the world._

"I thought you would never ask" I purred as I shrugged out of his arms and slid myself further down the bed to go and enjoy some cuddle time with my soul mate.


	14. Epilogue

**Hey guys, thank you for coming on this journey with me. I have really enjoyed writing this story; I just hope you have enjoyed reading it as a few of you requested that I write some D2 related stories. Much love as always RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

A week had gone by since Uma, Gil and Harry had been sent back to the Isle and to be honest I still didn't feel right. Ben was been patient and perfect as ever; he still held my hand and hugged me but I still hadn't kissed him since he saved me from being stunned by Uma. I felt really bad for Ben; yes he was very understanding about it all but it was now getting to the point where I felt like I was taking it out on him. I knew this wasn't fair on him but due to my current circumstances it was very hard to try and get away from this. There was a few times when I had tried to kiss Ben however I would then get flashbacks of him kissing the Uma Mal clone and it would stop me; if this didn't stop me then my nightmares did.

Something that I hadn't told Ben yet as I didn't want him to feel any worse was the fact that I had started to dream about Ben kissing Uma; both as me and as herself. Both dreams scared the living day lights out of me; I never wanted to lose Ben. I knew that this wasn't very likely but I was starting to get scared that due to my current behaviour it might start to really hurt our relationship.

* * *

It was now Friday night and I thought that it was time to change things; me and Ben loved each other and we shouldn't be affected by what Uma, Gil and Harry were attempting to do. So with this thought in mind I packed a bag and went to see Ben; I wanted to sort this out and I knew that this might take a while. I also knew that Ben wouldn't mind if I stayed in my room in Auradon Castle for the night; yes he was busy but he would always make time for me.

"Hey" I said as I walked into Ben's bedroom. Belle and Adam told me where Ben was and they told me that it was ok to stay the night; which helped me - _maybe staying here might keep my nightmares at bay._

"Hey" Ben said in a sing-song voice as he looked up at me. I noticed that he was sitting in his blue sleep vest and shorts; and his crown was still rested on his head.

"Are you ok?" Ben asked as he pulled one brow up in confusion; I opened my mouth to question why he had asked me this but then I remembered that I had just came to see him at nine o'clock at night.

"Yeah" I confirmed as I continued to walk towards him.

"I know it's a little late-" I started.

"But I wanted to see you" I advised as I watched as Ben placed the paperwork he was currently working on on top of the coffee table in front of him.

"Hoped I could stay over?" I asked slowly as I shrugged my bag off my shoulder before I slid it onto a nearby chair.

"Of course" Ben replied happily as I sat down next to him on the royal blue couch.

"Come here" Ben advised and he pulled me into a hug.

"Sorry for presuming" I said as I wrapped my arms around his waist as I placed my head against his chest.

"You're not" Ben dismissed.

"If I am honest-" he started which made me look up at him.

"A cuddle from you is exactly what I need" he said as he snuggled into my hair.

"Has your day been that bad?" I asked as I started to snuggle my face into his chest.

"Yeah" he confirmed.

"I was actually going to text you" he advised.

"Were you?" I questioned as I looked up at him.

"Yeah" he repeated.

"Is something wrong?" I asked as I pulled one brow up in confusion.

"No I was going to ask when you were next free" he advised.

"Also I was going to see if I could take you out on a date at the weekend" he added with a small smile.

"I see" I noted and I started to smile at Ben. I suddenly felt playful and I wanted to tease him a little bit.

"Well to answer your questions-" I started.

"I am free now" I laughed which made Ben chuckle back at me.

"The next time I know we will both be free together will probably be Thursday night" I suggested slowly and grinned when I watched as Ben nodded at me.

"And for the weekend-" I started again as I let a toothy grin spread across my face.

"I'll get my people to contact to contact your people" I said mock seriously.

"Oi!" Ben said and he quickly started to tickle my sides.

"Stop!" I shrieked as I tried to push his hands away.

"Please!" I begged as I failed in stopping him tickling me.

"Sorry!" I apologised as the room continued to fill with the sound of me shrieking and giggling due to Ben's actions.

"Sorry!" I squealed.

"Yes I am free at the weekend!" I shouted. I know that telling Ben this would get him to stop him from tickling me; one thing I had learnt about Ben was that when he wanted his own way he would tickle me until I gave in. I knew he wasn't being cruel by it but I made a mental note to try and find something out on Ben so it would have the same affect.

"Ha!" he laughed.

"You don't play fair Adams" I accused as I sat up properly and smoothed my clothes down, as my t-shirt had rided up slightly.

"Well I learnt from the best" he teased as he reached over and stroked my face with the back of his right hand. As I stared into his calm leaf green eyes I made a decision; _I wasn't going to let this beat me. Uma might have got me into this situation but Ben was going to get me out of it._

"Ben" I said after we had been staring at each other in silence for a few minutes.

"Aha" he replied as he smiled at me.

"There is another reason why I came to see you" I advised.

"Apart from also needing a cuddle" I added.

"Right" Ben said slowly.

"What's the other reason?" He asked.

"Before I tell you-" I started and I looked up and remembered that Ben was wearing his crown and what I wanted to do meant that it was going to get in the way so I decided to take it out of the equation.

"Let's remove this shall we?" I teased as I pulled my face away from his hand and slid my hands onto his crown. I slowly removed the crown from his head and I only tore my eyes from his when I slid his crown on top of his paperwork on the coffee table.

"Ok" Ben said slowly as I turned back and looked at him.

"Don't know whether that is good or bad" he chuckled as I slid closer to him.

"Well you tell me-" I flirted as I slid my hands onto the straps of his vest. I watched as Ben blinked at me a couple of times and I felt a burning in my chest as my mind start to spitefully play my nightmares of Ben kissing Uma. I took a deep breath to steady myself - _just do it Mal! Ben is your boyfriend don't let Uma ruin this for you!_

I took another deep breath to steady myself and I then quickly pressed my lips against Ben's. I felt Ben freeze against me and I started to worry in case I had ruined things but then I took a sigh of relief when I felt Ben wrapping his arms around me as he deepened the kiss. I felt a heat spread through my body as I slid my arms around his neck and I couldn't help but get lost in the kiss. This is what it is meant to be like with Ben; easy as breathing. I loved him so much and I knew that this was never ever going to change.

We pulled away breathlessly and as we attempted to regulate our breathing I suddenly felt brave; so with this in mind I broke away from Ben and quickly pushed him against the back on the couch. I watched as Ben's eyes widened slightly but his face was a picture as I quickly straddled him and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Wow!" Ben breathed in shock as he wrapped his arms back around my waist.

"Yeah" I agreed as I brushed my nose against his.

"You are definitely trying to prove a poi-" Ben started to say but I cut him off as I pressed a long and loving kiss against his lips.

"Maybe" I agreed after I pulled away breathlessly.

"You like that?" I breathed as I rested my forehead against Ben's.

"Yes" Ben said before he cupped my face and he pressed a brief but loving kiss to my lips.

"I've missed that" he sighed.

"So have I" I chuckled as I pulled my face away from his and I cupped his face in my hands.

"I love you" I said lovingly as I stared into his eyes.

"So much" I added profoundly as I started to get lost into his eyes. I finally tore my eyes away and I placed a prolonged kiss against Ben's forehead and I swore I heard him sigh and I couldn't help but groan at this. After I pulled away I rested my head against Ben's shoulder and I started to snuggle into his neck. After everything that had happened me and Ben just needed to hold each other; this simple act was just heart-warming that it showed me that even without Ben's kiss he was in fact my one true love.

"I love you too" Ben said lovingly before he pressed a prolonged kiss against my neck. I took a deep breath to steady myself and as I let the shivers run through my body; I wanted Ben close. I wanted to be in his arms; his lips against mine and I decided to be proactive.

"Ben come here" I advised as I pulled my head back and let my hair drop in front of my face.

"What?" Ben asked as I climbed off him and lay down on the couch next to him.

"Come here" I flirted as I wiggled my finger at Ben.

"Hmm" he purred and he slowly and carefully climbed on top of me.

"Mal if my parents come in here" he reminded me.

"We are only cuddling" I dismissed.

"With a little bit of kissing" I teased.

"Just a little bit?" Ben joked as he propped himself above me on his elbows.

"Well maybe a lot" I laughed which made Ben chuckle.

"Well I think we should make up for lost time" Ben purred.

"Me too" I managed to giggle before Ben pressed a long and loving kiss to my lips.

"Mal" Ben breathed after we both pulled away breathlessly.

"Aha" I answered as I tried to regulate my breathing.

"Real Mal is a whole lot better" Ben said happily as a large grin spread across his face. I giggled up at him and I let a large toothy grin spread across my face before I crushed my lips against Ben's and we fell into a long and loving make out session that neither of us wanted to end.

* * *

 **P.S. Thank you for coming on this journey with me; I have spent the last month getting this story ready for you with the other batch that has been posted with this story. What did you guys think of D2?**

 **Much love as always now and forever,**

 **RaInBoWsKuLlDrOpS**

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**


End file.
